Sylvia Marcil
Sylvia Marcil (May 28th, 1991) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Millia Spellman and Cort Rourke. Her mother died in childbirth, but left with her a key, and a note saying "Do not trust the Fourth Brightest Star"Her father was forced to give her up for adoption so that Arcturus would not try to take her and her sister. It was a decision that he always regretted. Sylvia was adopted by Tobias Marcil and his wife Hilda Marcil when she was 10 years old. Tobias and Hilda were unable to have children of their own. Sylvia was very happy to have such loving parents as Tobias and Hilda. Her adopted father taught her mechanic work. When she was 19 years old her adopted parents died. Her father died of a heart attack, and her mother died of the Flu. Sylvia was very sad about it. But then, using the Crystal her mother left her, figured out where her mother had been from. This lead her to Ivory Island, where she met Travis Downs and the two started dating. Sylvia opened up a garage, and began looking into who her parents were. She hired Henry Duncan as a mechanic, and worked on cars on the island. During the Gemini Murders, Sylvia was a suspect due to her being {Leigh]'s cousin, and because she was a twin to Breeze Rourke and were potential candidates for Project Gemini. Sylvia was the last suspect to be removed along with her twin sister. Sylvia dumped Travis during the investigation because of his connections with Arcturus. Sylvia and her sister had a lot of catching up to do. They both unlocked a box with $500,000 in it. They split the money. She and Spence Simms get married, and have twin girls together -- Karen Simms and Kayla Simms. =Childhood= Sylvia spent the first 10 years of her life in an orphanage. A number of couples wanted to adopt her, but it just never went through. But when she was 10, Tobias and Hilda Marcil adopted her. Being adopted late, she knew they weren't her real parents. And she was very nervous around them at first. Tobias was almost 60 years old, and Hilda was 54. They were more like grandparents than parents. But they were very loving. Tobias taught Sylvia about mechanic work. She felt comfortable enough to call them 'mom' and 'dad'. To her, they were family. And she was family to them too. =High School= Sylvia started high school in 2005. She attended from 2005 - 2009. She did fairly well in school. She was a bit of a tomboy, and had a lot of friends that were guys. She had a few boyfriends too, but most of them didn't work out. =Mechanic Work= Sylvia became a mechanic out of high school. It was the one thing she was very good at. But withing a year, her adopted mother died of the flu, and her adopted father died of a heart attack. So she decided to take some time to search for her real parents. Just to see what they were like. This lead her to Ivory Island. There, she met Travis Downs. Travis asked her out, and she agreed to it. She then moved in with him. Travis was a bit weird, being an Otaku. But Sylvia thought it was cute. Sylvia looked for clues to her parents identity, but was unable to find any. She hired Henry Duncan to her garage. She made a few friends, but never very many. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Sylvia was a suspect due to being a twin, a target for Project Gemini, and being the cousin to the killer. Sylvia was questioned about being adopted. She also held one of the six crystals, which held a clue to her identity. Once investigators figured out that she had the Spellman family Crystal, they knew she had to be a Spellman. Sylvia was later discovered to be the twin sister of Breeze Rourke. She and Breeze were both surprised, but recognized the similarities between the two of them. =Later Life= Breeze and Sylvia got to know each other better. With the money they inherited, they bought a house together. Breeze went on to marry Fargo Welles, while Sylvia married Spence Simms. Both of them had twins that they raised together. Sylvvia was happy to have her family back. She also attempted to make peace with Misty Damon and even Cara Leigh. She continued running her mechanic shop off of Ivory Island. =Quotes= One of the only clues I have to my identity... and according to this... there were once six of them. But where are the other 5?" "Not a whole lot. She seemed okay for the most part. She could be a bit overbearing. But I never said anything because of Travis." - on Lumen Downs "He's a great guy. Really sweet. A bit of an otaku really." - on Travis Downs Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:MISTX0